


All My Stars

by Spacecadet72



Series: Hold Me [9]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit has a surprise for date night.(Cuddle in the back seat of the car)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hold Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659565
Kudos: 32





	All My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back! I'm hoping to get more writing done this month, and was able to actually write this yesterday, so that's a good start. :) I do have plans to continue the Some Kind of Wonderful series (Single Dad!Benoit), including a prompt that has been in my inbox for far too long. 
> 
> This was prompted by an anon on tumblr. It's not technically the back seat, but it is the back of the car, so I'm counting it. :D I also used the prompt 'Night sky' from the horrificmemes October Writing Challenge prompt list on tumblr as a starter for this. 
> 
> Title comes from "You are My Sun, My Moon, and All My Stars", a poem by e. e. cummings.

“Where are we going?”

Benoit’s smile, small and secretive, was her only answer. 

He had instructed her only a few hours before that their date night destination was a surprise and that she should dress warm. She had a jacket over one of her many well loved sweaters and a couple of throw blankets under her arm. 

Benoit gave her a once over, his eyes full of both affection and delight at the surprise as he declared her well prepared for their date. He carried a small reusable grocery sack at his side and Marta could see the top of a thermos just peeking out over the side of the bag. 

Wherever they were going, between her outfit, the blankets, whatever hot beverage Benoit had brought and his arms, she wasn’t worried about any chill. She smiled up at him and held out her hand, one corner of her mouth curving up in a smile. 

He took her hand and tugged her closer to him. She went willingly, her eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment as Benoit pressed a soft kiss to her hair. 

“Shall we?” he asked as he pulled back. 

She nodded and together they walked to the car in a comfortable silence. As Marta slid into the passenger seat, she glanced back behind her to see that the back seats had been folded down to create an open space that had been filled with blankets and pillows, many stacked up to create almost a barrier of sorts. 

“Where are we going?” she asked again, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

Benoit glanced her way as he drove away from the how, a smile tugging at his lips. “It is a surprise.” 

Marta rolled her eyes, a smile of her own belying any real annoyance. “Do I get a hint?” she asked, wondering if he would really make her wait until they actually got to their destination to find out his plans. 

He shook his head, and it seemed she would have to wait. “If I give you a clue, you will have the whole thing figured out before we even get there, Watson.” 

Marta laughed. “Hardly, but I’ll wait if that’s what you want.” She saw his smile, but he kept his focus on the road. He turned the stereo on after a few moments of silence, and began singing along quietly to the show tune playing through the car. 

Marta couldn't help a small, affectionate smile as she relaxed against her seat. It became clear fairly quickly that they weren’t heading towards the city, but away from it. They were soon surrounded by trees and with the moon shining above them, she felt a wave of peace move through her. Driving along, the night around them beautiful and haunting, the man she loved in the seat next to her, that peace lulled her into a light doze.

“Almost there,” Benoit said some time later, and she opened her eyes and looked around as he pulled off onto a side road, trees forming walls on either side of them. 

She stretched her arms above her and grinned, turning to look at Benoit. “You’re not taking me out to the woods to get rid of me, are you?”

He barked out a laugh. “My dear, you are not the only one who would make a lousy murderer. I promise I have no nefarious purposes.” There was a lightness to his tone, and they joked with each other often, but she couldn’t help but reach over and lay her hand gently on his knee. 

“I trust you,” she said, her voice colored warm with affection and love. He spared a quick glance and she could see his love for her clearly in his eyes. He reached down and gave her hand a squeeze. 

They drove along for a few more minutes before Benoit slowed the car to a stop in a small, gravel clearing. In front of them was an expanse of dark, dense forest. As she turned to look around them, her mouth fell open in wonder as she saw what was behind them. 

They were at the top of a large valley, the ground behind them dropping off sharply. She couldn’t see much of the valley itself, although she guessed it would be beautiful in the sunlight. What caught her attention was the night sky, bright and dotted with glittering stars. Even at the mansion, which was farther from the city, there was still too much light pollution to see this many stars. 

“Benoit,” she breathed, not wanting to look away just yet. “It’s gorgeous.” 

“I thought you would enjoy this,” he said, sounding just as awed and reverent as she. 

She turned to look at him. “You win date night.” 

“I didn’t realize it was a contest,” he said with a chuckle, “but I am glad that you like it.” 

She nodded, turning back to look at the sky. “Is that why the seats are down?”

He made a noise of confirmation. “I thought we could observe the view in warmth and comfort.” 

Not sure what she was still doing in the front seat, she reached down to grab her blankets from next to her feet and stepped out of the car. She could hear Benoit’s door open and close behind her and when she reached the back of the car, the rear hatch had already been opened. 

As soon as she saw Benoit round the side of the car, she crawled into the back and got comfortable, leaning against the pile of pillows and draping one of the blankets over her legs. 

“That is a lovely picture.” Benoit sat the bag down on the floor of the car and smiled at her. 

“It would be better if you joined me,” she said, arching an eyebrow. 

“Well, who am I to deny such a request?” He climbed into the car and settled himself next to her, reaching an arm around her as she snuggled in close. He moved the blanket already on her lap across both of them and added the other. 

“I brought tea if you get cold,” he murmured against her hair. 

She shook her head. “Maybe later. Right now, I’m perfect.” 

“Perfect?” he asked, sounding like he understood the feeling. The combination of the starlit sky and his arms around her made her never want to leave. They would eventually need to head back, but for now, they could just stay together in this moment. 

She let out a contented sigh. “Yeah, perfect.” 


End file.
